the_astorianfandomcom-20200214-history
Illegal Drugs
__TOC__ The Astorian definition of a drug is a fabricated substance that influences body or mind once introduced to it. Throughout Astoria’s history such substances have been developed and/or stumbled upon, a handful of which have been outlined as having an illegal status in various kingdoms, meaning the possession, creation or consumption of such drugs are prohibited. Types of drugs * Stimulants – drugs which increase functions of the body. * Depressants – drugs which decrease functions of the body. * Hallucinogens – drugs which alter perceptions of the mind. * Dissociative – drugs which dampen or remove the senses. Legal priority of drugs Should a drug fall under the illegal status a further set of priority classes are applied to determine the appropriate level of punishment. * High – Possession, manufacturing or distribution will warrant imprisonment. * Medium – Possession will result in a large fine, manufacturing or distributing will result in imprisonment. * Low – Possession will result in a small fine, manufacturing or distributing will result in a large fine. Illegal Drugs Angel’s breath A drinkable depressant drug which instills a sense of euphoria, while also removing the desire to do anything while in effect. * Side Effects: Over exposure to Angel’s Breath increases the risk of heart attacks, increased bowel problems and addiction. * Creation Process: Brewing alcohol with chunks of radiant stone. * Legal Status: High class * Overdose Risk: Medium * Kingdom of Origin: Moon Blue Riot An inhalable stimulant and mild hallucinogen which instills a sense of invulnerability and pain relief. * Side Effects: Taking Blue Riot will increase the aggression and risk taking behaviour of the user, over exposure can result in increased paranoia, addiction and seeing hallucinations even when not under Blue Riot’s effects. * Creation Process: Extracting sap from tangle roots and refining into a powder, then mixing with powdered azurite. * Legal Status: High class * Overdose Risk: High * Kingdom of Origin: Moon Cinder Snaps An edible depressant which gives off a long lasting effect of relaxation and internal warmth. * Side Effects: Over exposure can decrease appetite, increase chances of vomiting and reduced heat sensations. * Creation Process: Mixing powered radiant stone and deep stone into alcoholic cider and allowing the substance to crystalize. * Legal Status: Low class * Overdose Risk: Low * Kingdom of Origin: Sun Dragon’s Bite A drinkable dissociative drug which temporarily paralyzes the drinker and invokes hallucinogenic visions. This is brewed commonly for religious purposes by Bricca but prohibited for any non-religious use. * Side Effects: Over exposure to Dragon’s Bite can result in organ failure. * Creation Process: Brewing powdered dragon fruit seeds and purple snapping vine sap * Legal Status: High class * Overdose Risk: High * Kingdom of Origin: Earth Red Snap An edible stimulant which gives a sense of boundless energy and a higher pain tolerance. * Side Effects: Over exposure causes numbness, addiction, resilience, and extreme tiredness. * Creation Process: Grinding deepstone into a fine powder and added to a sugar rich liquid to crystalize. * Legal Status: Medium class * Overdose Risk: Medium * Kingdom of Origin: Earth Zonker A drinkable depressant which gives almost instantaneous pain relief as well as fast acting sedation. * Side Effects: Over exposure will result in resilience, addiction and increased risk of muscle weakening. * Creation Process: Fermenting a mixture of glowing mushrooms and purple snapping vines. * Legal Status: Medium class * Overdose Risk: Medium * Kingdom of Origin: Moon Mother’s Embrace An edible depressant which gives a sense of bliss. * Side Effects: Increased appetite while under effects, over exposure can result in stomach ulcers. * Creation Process: Baking using extract from swirl leaves and Yve tree sap. * Legal Status: Low class * Overdose Risk: Low * Kingdom of Origin: Sun __TOC__ Category:Law Category:Culture